Destined Dragons
by PhoebeHalliwell02
Summary: The forbidden romance between the long rivaled dragon clans, the Golden Dragons and the Ancient Dragons. A young, vibrant blonde, Filia Ul’Copt, and the merciless pained-past handsome Valtiera “Valgaav”, an Ancient Dragon merged with the Mozaku (Monsters)
1. Chapter One: PrologueThe Truth Hurts

-Destined Dragons-

**Prologue:** "The Truth Hurts"

At Valgaav's hidden base in the caves, Xellos is raging a battle against him after he refuses to join the Mozaku's side. Filia steps out enraged that Xellos has betrayed them and confused about Valgaav. "Ahh, isn't it the Golden Dragon herself? The Great Fire God Priestess Filia!" Xellos smirked mockingly putting her on the spotlight. Valgaav glared at Xellos angrily. "Why, she's one of THEM, one of those Golden Dragons that slaughtered your race!" Xellos went on. "What? But I…I didn't…" Filia stuttered disliking the pain she read in Valgaav's eyes even though he was supposedly the enemy. "Don't you DARE smug her with your spat! When you, mozaku's, helped in the destruction and killed BOTH races of dragons, and YOU helped with Lord Gaav's death! The only person that ever cared about me in the world! I could have been left to die and yet he gave me another chance! You bastards don't deserve to live for what you've done! So don't be chastising her!" Valgaav stood in fury.

Xellos pulled out his staff with a dark smirk and blocked Valgaav's blast. "I've defeated hundreds of your kind, and I could easily kill you!" Xellos laughed psychotically. "Valgaav!" Filia found herself shouting in fear for him. Valgaav ignored her worried cry and continued battling Xellos, but he seemed too quick for him. "Dammit, I can't even hit him!" Valgaav thought angrily. Suddenly, Xellos slammed Valgaav to the ground and smashed an energy blast into his back. "Ahhhg!" Valgaav gave a painful cry. "Stop it!" Filia screeched in horror. Xellos only smiled wickedly as he jabbed the end of his staff into Valgaav's dragon arm, over and over he continued to stab him. "STOP IT!" Filia screamed almost to tears. She rushed over and used a beam of light to push Xellos back. "I won't allow this to continue!" She cried. Xellos only laughed, "Why, are you _defending_ him?" He asked emphasizing the word defending. "Maybe I am! But I shall not let you hurt him! You monster!" She cried trying to stall time.

"If I only I could have mastered healing…I could help Valgaav! Wait…what am I thinking? I don't even know him! But no, Xellos is the enemy, not Valgaav…" She thought to herself. "What do you…think you're…doing?" Valgaav grumbled. "Ohh!" Filia turned to him and knelt beside him. She placed her hand gently on his forehead pushing away his bangs. Valgaav stared confused into her eyes when suddenly he sensed Xellos charging an energy blast. "Get back!" He pushed her aside causing Xellos's unexpected blast to miss. He shot off the ground in a sudden boost of energy and pulled his black wings out, "Fight me! She's not your concern!" Valgaav cried. "Could it be that you are defending her as well?" Xellos raised an eyebrow. "Shut up and fight me!" Valgaav lit up in an aura of energy. "Oh…" Filia stepped back. Suddenly, an earthquake rippled in the cave from the fighting and the rocks from above fell to where Filia was. Xellos teleported catching her and flew above Valgaav dropping her over him.

"Ahh! What are you DOING?" Filia cried. Valgaav moved out of the way and used a psychically charged wave to slow Filia's fall and have her land on her feet. "I said to fight ME!" Valgaav cried now infuriated. "What do you care?" Xellos asked while evasively battling him. "Filia!" Lina and Gourry showed up. "Get out of here!" Valgaav said quietly to Filia. "What?" Filia chimed up. "Come on Filia!" Lina cried. "Oh…right!" Filia nodded. Amelia and Zelgadis cast a blinding spell and Filia teleported them all from the crumbling base. "Valgaav…" Filia thought to herself when they were on the other side of the caves. "Yes! We're out of there!" Lina cried. "Finally!" Gourry agreed. "I know, to celebrate, let's go grab something to eat!" Lina said. "Yeah!" Amelia agreed. "You guys go ahead…I'll catch up later," Filia replied. "Are you sure?" Zelgadis asked. "Yeah," Filia nodded with a smile. "Ok! Let's head out then!" Lina said. "Yeah!" Gourry cried. When the foursome disappeared in the distance, Filia teleported back to the base. "Valgaav!" She cried searching the crumbling caves. "We have to get out of here!" Jillis the fox was shouting. "Leave me…" Valgaav was heard saying. "Never!" Jillis refused. "I said to LEAVE!" Valgaav shouted furiously. "But…master!" Jillis began. "GO!" Valgaav shot a warning blast by Jillis.

"Ok!" He ran off with tears welding in his eyes. "Jillis must really care for Valgaav…" Filia thought. "Xellos! Where are you?" Valgaav shouted. "Well, I guess we'll have to continue our battle elsewhere, this base is a goner" Xellos laughed. "We shall fight to the death HERE!" Valgaav cried. "Oh but why? It's too dreary here!" Xellos replied. "Don't mock me!" Valgaav shouted. "Heh…well seems like we have a visitor," Xellos glanced back. "I told Jillis to leave, dammit…" Valgaav thought angrily. Xellos shot a blast in the cave wall revealing Filia. "Ahh!" She jumped. "It's…her!" Valgaav thought in shock. "Well, well, well! What are you still doing here? Worried?" Xellos chuckled. "I told you before Xellos, I won't allow you to continue this battle!" Filia cried. "Stay out of this dragon girl!" Valgaav cried. Suddenly, the cave collapsed in between Xellos and Valgaav. "Well I guess it's over," Xellos said, "For now anyway," before he teleported away. "Valgaav!" Filia cried.

She teleported behind the rocks and found him unconscious beneath one. "Oh no!" She cried. Filia pulled the rock off of him and lifted him on her shoulders. "Felis tei'ous!" She commanded. Suddenly, her orb began to glow and she teleported to the other side. "Valgaav!" She felt him wake. "What is going ON?" He growled jumping off of her. "Why did you interfere?" Valgaav demanded. "I…I wasn't…I didn't want…you to die," Filia replied. "And why?" Valgaav asked. "Be, because! I didn't want you to die…believing the Golden Dragons were guilty…well maybe we are, but I need to know the truth!" Filia explained. "You are a young dragon?" Valgaav asked. "I was born during the Great War, I didn't know the premises…the elder told me lies…" Filia felt tears welding in her eyes. "So you believe me?" Valgaav asked.

Filia nodded, "The proof is clear, and I'd never accuse you of such a thing…but I never thought my elder would allow such a terrible thing to occur!" Filia shook her head, "So…I give you this, my word…I shall repent for my people's sins…please, I give up my claim as head priestess…as long as you will forgive at least me…" Filia replied. "Why forgive you? You had nothing to do with it…and besides, it is none of your concern! GO home little girl," Valgaav growled. "I shall not! Not until…I find out more!" Filia shook her head. "And how do you plan to find out more?" Valgaav demanded. "By…staying at your side, just for a while…I want to help you!" Filia replied.

"HELP me? I don't need YOUR help! I don't need any help! Just let me be!" Valgaav growled. But before he could teleport, Filia had grabbed onto his arm, "Valgaav…I swear, I won't give up…I'm going to help you! I want you to know, that there will always be people that care…and I'm one of them!" She shook her head. Suddenly, the base exploding took Valgaav's focus off of the pestering Filia. "Dammit…" Valgaav cursed. "Master! Oh master Valgaav! You're alive!" Jillis came running with tears of joy carrying the four weapons in his arms. "Ah! You have them!" Valgaav's eyes lit up. He shook Filia off his arm. "Yes master," Jillis nodded. "Good…" Valgaav chuckled. "You knew you were going to live?" Jillis asked. "I knew that Xellos would go cowering off, just like all Mozaku," Valgaav frowned. "Why do you want to summon Darkstar?" Filia asked with concern. Valgaav ignored her, "Jillis, take care of this…girl" He said. "What do you mean?" Jillis asked. Valgaav took the weapons and disappeared. "No!" Filia cried.

"What's going on?" Jillis wondered. "Where did he go?" Filia demanded grabbing Jillis by the collar. "W, what?" He asked. "Where did Valgaav GO!" She repeated. "He, he went…to place the keys in the castle," Jillis stuttered. "Castle?" Filia let go of Jillis. "That's right…the Castle in the sky, on the floating peninsula surrounded by mirrors…it's where his actual base lies…he had to have a cover base in case the Mozaku were on his trail, only I and the ogre know of the castle…but since Lord Valgaav seems to trust you, I told you" Jillis said. "Trust me?" Filia blinked. "Well, he hasn't killed you yet…nor did he order me to kill you, which I find odd," Jillis explained. "That's…right," Filia thought. She looked up into the grey sky, "Why? Why didn't you kill me?" She wondered. Suddenly, rain began to fall. "Ahh, I hate water!" Jillis fidgeted. "Jillis, where is this castle located?" Filia asked. "Uhh…well, I'm not exactly sure, I've never BEEN to the castle," Jillis laughed. "Dammit!" Filia growled. She then transformed into a dragon, "I'll look for him on my OWN!" She shouted. "Good luck," Jillis mumbled and scurried for cover.


	2. Chapter Two: The Sky Castle

-Destined Dragons-

**Chapter One:** "The Hidden Base in the Sky"

Filia soared through the rainy sky in her dragon form searching for what Jillis described. "Mirrors…surrounding the castle…in the sky…peninsula?" Filia muttered. "I don't understand it at all!" She cried. Suddenly, flying at a higher level, she banged into something invisible. "What the? But…there's more sky ahead here!" Filia cried angrily. "Surrounded in mirrors…aha! Maybe this is it?" She wondered with great expectation. "Light Blast!" She cried shooting a beam from her mouth blowing up a large hole. "It…is a mirror! More like a barrier mirror, I better hurry…this hole doesn't look like its going to last," Filia thought. She flew through the hole before it closed over and was surprised at her surroundings. "It really IS a floating peninsula!" She gasped.

On the floating peninsula there was a giant statue in the center from the Great Dragon War showing an Ancient Dragon with a blade through its wing and a Golden Dragon stabbing it through the Dragon and a monster in between them. The sky was dark and cloudy but surprisingly, no rain…just cold and damp. Filia landed on the ground in human form and explored the ruined wasteland. Before her stood a large black cracked castle with a white stone fountain running in front of it. "What's this?" Filia whispered. She slowly walked over toward the fountain and saw it was an angel with her hands open and through them the water came out. "This angel…has dragon wings, but one is an Ancient wing and the other is a Golden wing," Filia noticed. Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder caused her to screech and quickly recover. "Oh my gosh, I have to be quiet!" She covered her mouth with her hand. She then proceeded onto the steps of the black castle. "I wonder where this place came from…" Filia wondered.

When she made it to the front doors, she heard a loud cry of pain from inside. "Valgaav!" She realized and ran inside without any second thoughts. "Where is he?" She thought. Hurrying through the long, dark corridors, she eventually found a downstairs passage where Valgaav was lying on the ground battling his wings. "Retract dammit!" he cried. Filia noticed his wings were straining on his back, pulling the muscles tighter as if they were tearing out from his back. "Valgaav!" Filia blurted. His eyes shot up angrily at her, "What are you doing here?" He shouted in fury. Filia at first was afraid, but then shook it from her, "He needs my help…he won't hurt me," She told herself. "Valgaav…I want to help you," She said. "Stop this foolishness…how did you find this place?" He demanded. "F, from Jillis…" Filia replied. "That traitor!" Valgaav cried. "No, no! I…forced it from him," Filia shook her head. "WHY?" Valgaav demanded. Suddenly, his wings pulled harder causing him to cry out in pain. "Oh!" Filia pulled herself closer to him.

"Get back!" He warned. "Valgaav! Stop this…I want to help you!" Filia replied. "You keep saying that but you cannot!" Valgaav cried. "Maybe I can? You just won't let me," She replied. "Stay away!" Valgaav argued. Filia ignored his warnings and continued to step closer. She held her hand out to him and places it on his face, "I'm going…to help you. In exchange, I want you to tell me…everything you know about the Great War," She replied. The pain Valgaav was enduring was overpowering and he collapsed giving him no chance to respond. "Valgaav!" Filia cried. She caught him and placed him on her lap, "It's…alright," She whispered. Staring down at him, Filia felt her face grow hot…she was blushing. "What's…this?" She wondered. "N, no!" She shook her head, "Don't be stupid Filia!" She told herself.

One Day Later

Valgaav awoke on a bed in the upstairs bed chamber. "What…happened?" He grumbled. Sitting up, he noticed his wings had retracted and his arm returned to normal. "H, how…?" he wondered in shock. His back was still in pain and the scars were bleeding but he noticed he was bandaged. "How can this…" Suddenly, an image of Filia came to his mind. "That girl…Filia?" Valgaav thought. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and a knock came to the door. "I'm coming in," The young woman's voice called. It was Filia; she had removed her white cape and her hat revealing her long flowing golden blonde hair and pointy elf-like ears. She wore a long pink dress with thin straps and long knee-length white boots. "So you're awake…it's about time," She smiled gently. "I brought you some more medical supplies…to change your bandages," She added. "What are you doing?" Valgaav demanded. "I'm helping you…you've been unconscious for a day, so I've been taking care of you," Filia explained while wetting a wash cloth. "A…day?" Valgaav asked. Filia only nodded and sat beside him on the bed, "Now hold still," She said. Valgaav glared at her but Filia ignored it. She gently removed the bandages and began cleaning his wounds. "Why are you…doing this?" He demanded.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Filia asked calmly. Valgaav was silent. "Then you see, I simply want to help…but in exchange, I would like it if you would tell me all there is to know, the truth about the Great War, please, I would appreciate it," She pleaded. "Is this some kind of charity work? I don't do exchanges!" Valgaav hissed moving away from Filia. "Please, I'm not helping you to get information from you…even if you won't tell me, I'm still going to help you," Filia insisted. She moved closer to Valgaav and continued cleaning his wounds. "She's so…persistent," Valgaav sighed. He then let out a small growl and stared at the floor. Later on, "So, do you plan on staying here?" Valgaav asked while sitting on the throne like chair in the main hall. "Yes," Filia nodded. "For how long?" He demanded. "Until…I know you'll be alright," Filia replied. "What does that mean?" Valgaav asked. Filia remained silent and stared at the floor. "Tch, do what you want…just don't interfere," Valgaav grumbled. He pulled himself up and walked off down the hall.

"…What does he plan on doing now? He's too injured to re-challenge Xellos, and he can't summon Darkstar now in this state, nor could he risk hunting down the sword of light," Filia wondered, "Could he possibly be…hiding out here?" She thought. Filia walked down the corridors exploring the castle and came upon an old garden out back, draped by slouching trees and covered in weeds and flowers. A pond ran beneath the slumped over tree branches. "This place must have been beautiful…I wonder where it came from?" Filia wondered. She wandered out into the large garden and explored every inch. "This is amazing; I've never seen such a place before…" Filia said to herself. While exploring further, she discovered Valgaav sitting on the edge of a smaller fountain then the one out front. He was sitting with one leg up on the ledge and the other standing on the ground. He seemed as if he was in deep thought. "With injuries like the ones he has, I'm surprised he can sit like that," Filia thought. She quietly stepped forward. "What is it?" He asked. "Umm…oh, I just…" She trailed off. Valgaav drifted off again and Filia sat beside him. "Why do you bother staying here?" He asked.

"…I want to hel- Valgaav cut her off, "Help me right? Why are you _really_ here?" He asked. Filia blushed, "I…want to make sure you'll be ok, and I, wanted to get to know you better. I saw someone…better then the person everyone else says you to be, and I saw someone in pain and in need of my help…I want to stay," Filia explained. "Fool," Valgaav growled. "I've been rejected many times for my race! Every time I walk into a town, I have to do my best to hide my ears and my tail, just so they won't torture me! I know…how you feel…in that department," Filia lowered her voice. "And that is why, I want to end everyone's pain, to restart this world…to cleanse the world of its filth and hatred and have it be reborn…in order to do so, I must let Darkstar consume me so I can rebuild a new world…let everything be consumed by chaos to make a new start, the pain will be erased, why is that so bad?" Valgaav demanded. "Val…" Filia stopped herself.

"He wants to end…everyone's pain?" She thought. "You can't answer me?" Valgaav asked. "You can't…just destroy everything, pain can be healed…many people want to live, by destroying everything doesn't make rebirth, don't you see? People are the ones that must restart, even if the world is destroyed, there will always be people that will find ways to discriminate and hurt others…pain exists and there is no way to just get rid of it…" Filia explained. "Lies!' Valgaav cried, "No one knows what I've gone through!" He shouted. Filia placed her finger on his lips, "Hush…now that anger…is something that needs to be released, increasing your anger only increases your pain, revenge does nothing, I hate the monster race for what they've done, I've despised humans for the longest time…but revenge and anger, do nothing," Filia explained.


End file.
